


Spice

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Aesop shrugged and, directing his smirk to Regina once more he tilted his chin towards her. “Don’t want to tell her girlfriend here she is making a mistake one more time?”word-based prompt asked by waknatious back at tumblr





	Spice

 

Aesop put down the trail he had been holding with a barely-there smirk already blossoming on his lips. The sound of the plate against the wooden counter of the bar was enough to make a few heads turn but Emma’s eyed remained trained into the steaming chicken wings the man had just given her.

Sitting a little bit straighter on her stool, palms facing down on the counter, fingers pressed against it, the blonde licked her lips, momentarily changing her focus from the wings to the man himself. Aesop crossed his arms in front of him and tilted his head towards the small watch he had previously set between the glass of water he had provided and the glass of beer Emma had been drinking until now; condensation falling down both glasses in thick rivulets.

“So, I have thirty minutes, right?”

At her right, Regina sighed before taking a sip of her own drink. Aesop chuckled and nodded, uncrossing his arms and drumming his fingers against the counter. His smirk was far too much if anyone wanted the brunette’s opinion. Which, considering the stupid thing Emma was about to attempt, it was obvious that no one wanted it.

“Thirty minutes since you take the first bite. If you manage to finish them all… you go there.”

At the queue many eyes went to the quite empty spot of fame that stood behind the man; Ruby’s picture hanging prominently between the other few ones, the words “All-time winner” written in bold red letters behind her name. Glancing just in time to see Emma nod to herself a few times, Regina sighed but decided to remain mute.

After all, she guessed while nursing her glass; this would be over the second Emma got a taste of the sauce that dripped from every and each wing.

Sharing one glance with Aesop, the brunette nodded, the smirk that had been dancing on the man’s lips widening just a smidge before he turned his attention back to the blonde. Emma, who hadn’t been exactly boasting before, was beginning to squirm.

“Are you ready?” Emma nodded but Regina could see the way her throat bobbed up and down, her nostrils probably already gotten a whiff of what it was about to come. Aesop shrugged and, directing his smirk to Regina once more he tilted his chin towards her. “Don’t want to tell her girlfriend here she is making a mistake one more time?”

Regina rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She had already tried that route the second Emma had put her glass down and, probably aided by the alcohol that had been running through her veins at the moment, had demanded to try to beat Aesop’s little stunt. Emma had, obviously, been relentless and Regina had long ago decided that she would be a mere witness to what was about to unfold.

With a stomach-protective spell at the ready just in case. Not that she felt like Aesop needed to know that.

“She can do whatever she wants.” She said in mock coldness and even if she knew Emma would read between the lines she rose her drink to the blonde as Emma’s green eyes flew to her, a warm smile grazing her lips for a moment; reassuring enough so that Emma knew that, even if she was still behaving like an idiot she would keep being her idiot. “Good luck, Emma.”

“Alright then.” Aesop clapped his hands together and turned back to the blonde, the widened pupils of the woman leaving Regina’s face the second she heard the noise. “To the count of three Swan. You ready?”

Emma nodded once more and, still not touching any wing, let her right hand float over the steaming plate.

“Three!” Aesop wasn’t the only voice that rose then, but Emma didn’t say anything to the set of others that were inching closer to both her and Regina. “Two!”

“One!”

* * *

 

“I’m going to die.”

Regina chuckled a little at Emma’s groan; the blonde rolling from side to side on their bed while clutching her stomach. Unfortunately for her, Regina had been discovered just when she had been about to send her spell by a very noisy faery and she had been stopped. Drawing soothing circles on the blonde’s shoulder, the brunette dropped a kiss as well for good measure.

“You aren’t.” She promised as Emma let out another pained growl. “Next time, however, when I tell you that something is far too spicy for you will you listen to me dear?”

It was probably too early to gloat, but Regina couldn’t help herself. The blonde had managed to swallow more than she had given her credit but, at some point near the fifteen-minute mark she had been utterly unable to continue; fingers dripping with what Regina knew was probably the recipe that would put a dragon’s breath to shame.

Aesop had chuckled but had called it off; offering Emma not the glass of water he had very evilly given her at the beginning -and something that would have warranted for Regina to scream foul play at any other given moment- but another one full of milk. Emma had chugged that one down in record time and had surrendered with a nod and tears falling down her face.

“I’m an idiot.”

Regina hummed but kept rubbing her hand against Emma’s shoulder, slowly easing the blonde’s position and wrapping her arms around her midsection.

“Only a little.”

 


End file.
